Nuts: Wiress's Games
by freakazoid123
Summary: Wiress's Games. This story is about Wiress Deen, a girl from District 3, and when she participated in the 46th Hunger Games at age fourteen.
1. Chapter 1: The Reaping

**A/N: Hiya, guys! I've recently been totally obsessed with the _Hunger Games_ trilogy by the amazing Suzanne Collins. If YOU haven't read them, I suggest you read them now and you'll be ever hooked like me. But when I was reading _Catching Fire_ I really liked the duo of victors from District 3. Beetee and Wiress. Or Nuts and Volts (nickname courtesy of Johanna Mason) but those two were so interesting that I enjoyed reading very second of their interactions with Katniss. I thought those two were plain old epic. I HATE BRUTUS! **

**Anyway, I skimmed through the fanfictions today looking for a story about them (I've read some great ones)! I was surprised that not a lot of people write stories about those two. So, I decided I was going to write Wiress's Games, maybe if enough people read it I'll also do the Victory Tour. I know it's been done before, but meh. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: © The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins and so do all the characters in this story. Not including the characters I made for the story. <strong>

**Summary: Wiress's Games. This story is about Wiress Deen, a girl from District 3, and when she participated in the 46th Hunger Games at age fourteen. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: The Reaping<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Wiress, come down and get breakfast! It's getting cold!" I bolt upright from my bed with a start from my mother's call for breakfast. I run my fingers through my dark black hair and sigh because I didn't get much sleep last night.<p>

I answer, "Coming, mom!" with that I walk downstairs to see my mother, my father, and my little brother, Gage, I smile as I take a seat by my father and look at my breakfast a personal favorite of mine; two pancakes as wide as my head, three pieces of crispy bacon just the way I like it cooked, eggs, with ice cold water. Mom only makes this on special events like birthdays or when someone gets a great grade in school or for others things like-

"You know, today is the day of the Reaping," my mother chides as she pours water in Gage's glass. I look up from my plate and frown at what she just said. She knows I dislike the Reapings with every fiber of my being so why mention it?

"Yes, it is," I murmur looking at my plate again.

"Let's hope no one we know will get reaped today, huh?" she smiles taking a little bite of her bacon.

"Let's hope," I repeat, I haven't even taken a bit of my food yet and something makes me feel uneasy in the pit of my stomach.

"Wiress, eat up. You look so skinny and worked from all those books you read and all those electronic stuff you work with." she says. I look down at myself in my silk nightgown; all there is a scrawny, skinny, wimpy, girl who stays cooped inside all day working with wires and eating wheat crackers in her small bedroom. I learned how to work with wires, and motors and most electronics in school. I started when I was eleven because people wouldn't talk to me and I was constantly bullied by the other kids in my grade. I was what people called a loner, so my teachers suggested after school activities. So for the last three years everyday after school I've worked with teachers and other students till about five and then I would go home. I'm not pretty, or anything and I don't want attention from people. I just want breakfast to be over and get the Reaping over with.

"I'm all done!" shrieks Gage from his chair he did in fact finish his breakfast already and he is gleaming. I smile at him, he's only eleven so he has one more year until he's eligible for the Reapings while I'm fourteen and I still have five more Reapings until I'm nineteen and Reapings will be hopefully nothing to me.

"Go get ready, Gage," says my father who's reading a newspaper and drinking coffee. Gage happily runs up stairs and once he's gone from my sight I look back down and start eating my food in silence.

Today's going to be a long day.

After breakfast I walk to my room to see what my mother put out for me to wear to the Reapings. Mother never lets me pick out my own clothes for the Reapings, I don't mind or anything. I've been told by multiple girls at my school I have no fashion sense. I look at the simple dress. It's just a regular yellow sundress, and white ballet flats. Nothing special.

I strip out of my white silk nightgown and step into the yellow dress and zip myself up. I brush my dark hair, put in a headband and put on my flats then I walk to the living room and look to see my mother in her Sunday best. She eyes me up and down then gives me a look of approval and points to the door, a signal that I should be on my way out.

I walk to the door and step out to see many people already on their way to the Reaping. The walk to the Square isn't that far away since we live in town. I check in with the Peacekeepers and then I take my spot in my section just in time for the escort, a woman I'm guessing is my mother's age with pale pink skin, bright purple lips, crazily bright lime green hair, and generally she just looks like she's had a lot of work done to herself, if I didn't know that she was from the Capiol I'd of thought she was a pink blob of some sort. I cringe at her; people from the Capitol disgust me.

"Hello, District 3!" she booms into the microphone, "My name is Mayla Zyester and I'll be your escort this year!" she then sits down while the mayor says his speech. The mayor, Mr. Ekens, talks about our country Panem and it's history. He then talks about the Hunger Games, a live fight to the death with children through the ages of 12-18, that takes place each year in an arena made by the infamous Gamemakers, it's nothing new. I've heard this before. I think of the Career districts; 1, 2, sometimes 4, 5, and occasionally 7. The tributes from those districts are the ones who have trained all their life for the Hunger Games then they volunteer at the Reaping as if the Hunger Games are nothing more than a mere sport. Why risk your life for the Hunger Games? It's bizarre to me, but then again no one asked what I think.

Mayla then comes back up and says, "How about we do the female tribute first, hmm? Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!" she dips her perfectly manicured hands into the girls Reaping bowl and squints her eyes as she reads the name. I think of the three slips of paper that have my name written on them, I don't need to take out a tesserae or anything since my family makes out well. My chances aren't that big compared to other kids in the district.

_Please, please, please don't be me._ I think to myself as I cross my fingers in anticipation.

"Wiress Deen!" she calls into the microphone looking around for me.

_And it's me._ Can't say I'm surprised though, I'm not a lucky kid. I hold my breath and frown as the girls around me give me looks of pity and sadness. I don't need that. I just want to get this over with, I keep walking up doing a somewhat robotic movement and find my way up stage. Mayla looks me over and smiles brightly and says, "Hi, Wiress!"

"Hi." I say quietly and then I sit down next to the victor, Beetee, cutting the conversation over. Mayla smiles and just says, "And our boy tribute is..." she puts her hand into the boys' Reaping bowl and finally shouts, "Fenton Ware!" I watch as a lean boy from the sixteen year old section makes his way on stage. He's good looking with his light brown hair, pale green eyes, and fair white skin. But nothing special.

"Any volunteers?" Mayla asks as she puts her right hand to her ear as if she hears something. I hold on to the tinge of hope that maybe just maybe someone would volunteer to take my place. All that meets me is silence. Dead silence. I'm officially competing in the Hunger Games...this can't be happening.

"There you have it. Wiress Deen! Fenton Ware! You are our tributes for the 46th Hunger Games!" Mayla shouts in excitement. The mayor then says the Treaty of Treason and then I have to shake Fenton's hand. He has firm grip and he smiles at me though his tears. Weird. Everyone claps as we shake, and then we listen to the anthem. Then we're rushed into the Justice Building to say our goodbyes. The room I'm in is a very fancy and luxurious type of lounge I sit on the loveseat and play with the velvet on the couch.

* * *

><p>"Wiress!"<p>

I look up to see eleven year old Gage bolting into the room his arms flailing and his brow is mused. He looks like he's just run a marathon around the whole district. He runs into my arms and hugs me ever so tightly. He pulls back and looks into my eyes, "What's happening? Why aren't you coming home?" he asks. I feel teary eyed and answer in a low voice, "I was reaped, Gage."

Gage registers what I've just informed him, "Isn't that an honor? Dad always said it was." I laugh lightly. Getting reaped is anything, but an honor. I push his dark hair from his face and kiss his cheek, "Yes,"

"Then why are you crying?"

"C-cause, it's hard to explain. Okay? I'm going into the Hunger Games," I watch as his eyes go wide. _Now_ he understands, "You know how every summer we watch on television those Games?" I ask. He nods his head very slowly.

"Well, I'm going to be one of the people on television in the Games."

He starts crying. Mother and father come into the room just then, mother is crying and father is teary eyed. Gage runs to mom and hugs her. Father comes up to me and says, "Wiress, you could win. I know what you can do with wires and motors. You're a natural, honey. You have a gift and you can use it to your benefit." he kisses my cheek and whispers in my ear, "I love you."

He then stands up while my mother runs into my arms and caresses my cheek. We haven't always gotten along well, but she loves me and I love her.

"My little girl," she begins looking into my eyes, "You're coming back home, I promise." she hugs me then and I almost shrug her off. She has no place to promise things like that. Then dad and Gage start hugging me also as one big family, it seems like forever. Then the Peacekeeper comes to inform me that my family's time is up, I start crying while I say my final goodbyes to them and then I walk with Fenton to the tribute train. His eyes are red from crying and he looks terrible, still through his depressed state he gives me a smile of I think is reassurance. I smile one back, he's not so bad I guess.

When we get into the train I immediately go to my room and lay down just looking at the ceiling and thinking about my family. Once I get up I take a shower in the bathroom where there are tons of strange buttons so I just press the one that has a normal kind of label. Once I'm done with my shower I change into a black T-Shirt, brown cargo pants, and black boots. I walk out of the room to see Fenton sitting by his door and scratching his brown hair. I walk up to him and sit down, "Wiress is it?" he asks me. I snap my head up and answer quietly, "Yes, what were you thinking about?"

"Stuff," he answer vaguely.

"Are you thinking about your loved ones?" I ask him, I know how he feels; he doesn't have to make it seem like I don't.

He sniffles quietly and shakes his head 'yes' as his answer.

"I was thinking about my loved ones too." I tell him honestly, "I know things seem pretty terrible right now. But we need to you know...persevere." I can understand why he wouldn't believe me. I don't even believe myself. He's about to answer but we hear Mayla's high pitch voice calling, "Dinner! Dinner! Dinner!" repeatedly. We walk to the table to see an amazingly delicious dinner made by the Capitol.

"Wow," Fenton says in awe looking at his plate, he keeps staring then he looks at the victors and Mayla as if asking for permission. The victors smile while Mayla motions for him to eat, "It's only the finest food the Capitol has to offer, Fenton is it?" he nods as his answer and she continues, "You'd be crazy _not_ to eat it. Dig in you two, _bon appetit_."

He digs in while I poke at my food and then I taste it. It tastes heavenly. A servant brings me a napkin and I say, "Thank you." The servant doesn't say a thing back to me. Strange, probably nerves. We have a chat about normal things with Mayla, and the victors. Beetee, the victor I sat next to at the Reaping is Fenton's mentor, while mine is Albany who won a few years back.

After dinner we watch the Reapings on TV and Beetee gives Fenton and I pieces of notebook paper, "Write down who you think will be threats." he says. I nod and look at the screen. District 1 has the normal Careers who volunteer every year. The female tribute is a bubbly blonde who smiles and giggles the whole Reaping and she volunteers for tribute which is no big surprise. The male is big and burly with black hair; he's smirking a smug smirk laughing on screen then he shouts the famous words, "I VOLUNTEER!" he practically skips up stage. I write both of them down as threats. Their names are Alliyn and Heff.

District 2 is bad news , I'll give you that. The female is plump and has short red hair; she volunteers. Which I expected, and then she runs up stage. The male is a lanky tall guy with only one eye, but I can tell right off the bat that only having one eye couldn't stop him from killing me and Fenton. So I write them both down. Their names are Genna and Basher.

As I watch the Reapings I realize how much of a weakling I am, I'm practically shaking and strobing as I walk up stage with a failed determined look. Even Fenton looks more strong, I look at him and grimace.

District 4 isn't really anything special the girl looks scared out of her mind, just like me so I can't blame her. The boy is trying to hide his fear with a smirk, but he starts sobbing during the anthem. I write neither of them down, their names are Jilla and Quentin.

District 5 is where I write faster than I've ever written before the girl tribute is a muscly and ripped girl with dark brown hair she volunteers of course, and then the boy is like Heff but imagine him four times bigger the guy is so tall he seems like a tower to me and he's grimacing the whole time at the Reaping even though he volunteers. Their names are Fevella and Kye. I write both their names down.

District 6 isn't much, District 7 isn't much either, District 8, 10, and 12 aren't much so I write none of them down. District 9 picked a twelve year old boy which disgusts me. I hate it when they pick twelve year olds. But District 11 is where I write once more; the female is a short girl with dark skin but she's full of muscle and she looks about ready to kill anyone. The guy is about Basher's size and somewhat more intimating so I write them down. Their names are Qwin and Ryder. Fenton and I give the victors our papers and they look over them. Beetee and Albany give us both looks of approval and then we're rushed to bed and all I can think about is how I'm going to get through the weeks to come.

_Gosh, I just hope I don't die._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ~Okay, that was chapter one! I'd like it if you guys could tell me what you think, you see. Wiress's Games were never really thoroughly explained in the books and I know Beetee is older than her so I'm guessing he was mentor when she had her Games. But I'm not sure if it's after Haymitch's Quell or before. Constructive criticism will be appreciated. Thanks! BTW: Fenton doesn't have a crush on Wiress and she doesn't have a crush on him. Just wanted to clarify~.**


	2. Chapter 2: Training

**A/N: Now, bad news I won't be updating a lot since I just started school at a new place with people I don't even know. So I'm just getting into the gist all that good stuff. That school is very different from what I'm use to so yep, wish me luck for the year. :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: © <em>The Hunger Games<em> belongs to Suzanne Collins and so do all the characters in this story.**

**Summary: **Wiress's Games. This story is about Wiress Deen, a girl from District 3, and when she participated in the 46th Hunger Games at age fourteen.****

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: Training <strong>_

* * *

><p>When the I wake up that morning we are already in the Capitol. Strange. I get up and walk out to see Mayla outside my door; she smiles. I wonder how long she's been waiting out here, "Oh, Wiress I was just about to wake you up! We already arrived in the Capitol and we're going to the Training Center since the chariot ceremony is tonight. Aren't you happy!" she exclaims putting her arm around me, I almost shrug it off. Mayla's creepy.<p>

I walk to the table to see that breakfast is already prepared; Beetee, Albany, and Fenton are there already. Albany and Fenton are chatting away while Beetee says something every few minutes then he pokes with his food. He has this nervous twitch. Which is odd. I sit down and take what I need which isn't very much. Albany smiles at me, "Wiress! How are you? Eat, eat, eat!" she says repeatedly while Beetee just nods and looks at the floor under his glasses.

I realize that Albany and Beetee are polar opposites. Beetee is closed off and quiet while Albany is a social butterfly and exciting. I smile to myself and eat while Mayla saunters in with a new hairdo which is an unnatural yellow color and it has red highlights. She keeps touching it and smiling while Fenton, Beetee, and I are disgusted at her.

"So, excited about meeting your prep team?" Mayla chimes poking at her hair.

"I don't think I could be any happier." Fenton says with a note of sarcasm. I don't know weather she heard the sarcasm or she just pretended not to hear it because she looks at me expecting my answer. Eight pairs of eyes are on me as I say my answer, "Mmm, yep."

"Oh, you're going to love your prep team, I know them personally." Mayla happily says as she eats her food.

"You do now?" Fenton asks clearly not interested, the rest of the meal is Mayla talking all about her new coif and how much faith she has in Fenton and I.

* * *

><p>"<em>Eke<em>!"

I shout as my prep team full of three includes a lady named, Emmie, she has wrinkly bright blue skin, hot pink hair and yellow lips and she looks like she has had a lot of work done to her body. There is a man named, Drakell, a man with crimson skin, light brown hair, and black lips, and last but not least, Kittie, who has skin as white as snow, green lips, and pink hair. They're alright. Right now Kittie is currently straightening my hair with a flat iron; my hair has just been washed so the vapor burns my scalp and it hurts very much.

"Please, Ressie will you hold still?" Kittie asks in her annoying accent. And that God awful nickname she's given me irks me so I sit stiffly in my chair. Emmie is currently doing my nails while Drakell is putting some crazy Capitol lotion on my legs, it stings. I don't mean to complain, but prepping hurts. A lot.

"Done," Drakell says putting the cap on the lotion and smiling.

"Ditto," chirps Emmie blowing on my tiny toes.

"I'd be finished if Ressie would stop fidgeting," sneers Kittie pouting.

After a few minutes my dark hair is straightened and Emmie and Drakell are telling me all about my stylist who's name is supposedly, Elrick. They gush and say great things about him so I guess I'm lucky, Kittie is just in the background eating lemon drops, I think she hates me. That makes two of us.

"...he's also very handsome too," says Drakell happily.

"And he's funny, you'll just love him!" Emmie babbles. Then the door opens to a middle aged man with skin as gray as storm clouds, jet black hair, and blue lips. His aqua lips curl into a smile when he sees me and he says, "Hi, Wiress. I'm Elrick you're stylist." he comes up to me and motions for me to take off my robe. I comply by taking it off and he examines my body and motions for me to put the robe back on, "You three did well, now off you go I have to dress her," says Elrick pointing to the huge bag in his hand.

The three scramble away while Elrick brings what I'm wearing out. It's a sort of dark blue tron suit that I can see my reflection on; it shines and sparkles and I absolutely adore it. "Elrick," I begin as I take the dress in my hand, "I-It's-"

He cuts me off before I can finish, "Now, now Wiress. No dilly dallying, I need you up and out in that dress you know." he says playfully as I put the dress on, it's even better when it's on my thin body. I twirl and smile in it which isn't something I normally would do.

"You're the who's beautiful, Wiress." Elricks says as he takes my hand and leads me out to see Fenton and the others; his brown hair is slicked into faux hawk and he's wearing a black suit with small yellow bolts everywhere.

"You look awesome, Wiress," he says smiling I nod and mutter a low 'thank you'. We walk into the chariot and I watch the others; Alliyn and Heff are dressed in the District 1 usual so no surprise there. Genna and Basher actually look very nice in shiny Peacekeeper outfits I even see that Basher's stylist had even studded his eye patch which Basher's looks all but happy about. Jilla and Quentin are dressed as studded beta fish, and the others are dressed in the same in old costumes I've seen for the past fourteen years of my life.

When we are called to go I smile and wave and give fake giggles as the strange looking Capitol citizens chant my name and scream about how much they adore me, when they don't even know me. We stop at President Coriolanus Snow's enormous mansion and hear his speech welcoming us tributes into the 46th Hunger Games.

After the event is over Elrick and Fenton's stylist Sabraa tell Fenton and I how amazing we were in the ceremony. We are rushed into the big building that is known as the Training Center which will be where the the rest of the tributes and I will be staying until the Games take place.

That night at dinner nothing really happens. The victors and Mayla tell us how amazing we did and then bedtime comes all to fast and before I know it it's morning which is also my first day of training. I change into a grey crew cut shirt, long black knee length shorts, and tennis shoes. Breakfast is where we ask for advice from Beetee and Albany. Beetee tells me to check out the trapping and wires section while Albany lists trillions of sections I should be going to.

After breakfast is over Mayla takes Fenton and I to the training rooms this is where I get a good glimpse of the other tributes without makeup and costumes. I go to the knots station first to see Jilla there she smiles at me does a few knots in a matter of minutes. I'm struggling so I do the only thing that will help me. I'll have to ask her for help which will make me seem more weak, but if I want to win this thing I'll have to be good at a great portion of everything.

"Jilla?" I stammer looking at the floor.

"Yes?" she has a soft voice that calms me down so I look up at her and inhale then exhale.

"Will you help me with..." I begin but then I get distracted looking at Fenton who's practicing his physical combat avoiding Jilla's gaze. I see Jilla smile from the corner of my eye and she finishes my question, " Knots?"

"Hmm, yes."

"Sure, why not Wiress?" she teaches me step by step like she's teaching a little kid and finally I'm making knots as if it's the most easiest thing in the world I'm so grateful for Jilla's help that I embrace her in a hug when she says she wants to go to the archery section.

"I see you've made a friend," says a raspy voice I turn to see Fevella, the District 5 female, looking at me with an intent glare that will always be permanently remembered in my brain. She doesn't have a soft and sweet voice like Jilla's, so she startles me. Fevella eyes me up and down and she walks around me looking me over, "Wiress Deen?" she asks although we both know that she already knows my name.

"Yes," I answer quietly looking at the ground. Fevella smiles slightly then she says, "I'm Fevella Halder, anyway I have a preposition for you. Look over at Fenny or what Fenton?" I follow her finger to see Fenton talking with Kye and Heff. I nod and she continues, "Anyway we want him to join the Careers and I dunno I was wondering if you'd join." she mumbles the last part, but I catch it.

I take time to think about it. If I say yes then I'm joining with the infamous Career pack who only picks their tributes exclusively, but if I say no then my invite will be done and the Careers will hate me. Fevella keeps her intent glare on me the more I think, the angrier she gets which isn't all that very great.

"I'll have to think about it." I shriek/stammer. Fevella doesn't like my answer, her shoulders tense and her fists clench; but she lets go and then and gives me a forced smile, "Okay." she walks away and then Genna the female from 2, walks up to her and the two are out of sight.

I'm about to go to the archery station when they call lunch. Fenton doesn't eat with the Careers and he comes to eat with me, he doesn't say a thing though so we just eat silently. After lunch I actually get to know some of the other tributes like Qwin isn't all that bad, she's actually really funny and the tributes from 10 compare everything to animals so they're interesting and Quentin isn't a cry baby after all, he's just really emotional about stuff.

We have dinner in our section of the building with Mayla and the victors that night; Beetee and Albany ask me the usual, Mayla talks about her hair and the Capitol, and Fenton is still silent. I go to bed thinking about what Fevella had asked of me today and I still haven't gotten back to her about it. She seemed so frustrated with me.

The next morning training is actually kind of really fun, I even talk to Alliyn and Heff who are actually really nice, but then again that may just be a façade and then they may just turn into a whole entire killing backstaber in the Games. By the end of training that day it's pretty obvious to see who the Career pack is this year. It's Alliyn, Heff, Genna, Fevella, Basher, Kye, and Ryder. I was surprised about Ryder joining and all, but I still hadn't gotten back to Fevella on the question.

Looking around the room, I didn't even know where she was. I spot Genna who seems to be Fevella closest friend and I ask her, "She's in the bathroom." Genna sneers at me frowning. I give her my thanks and walk away to see Fevella in the hallway, "There you are," she says grimacing.

"Here I am," I repeat, but I just want to get down to business, "I thought long and hard about it and I'm not joining the Careers," I tell her. Fevella just eyes me and says, "Be that way."

"What way?"

"You know, Deen. I gave you a chance and you stupidly didn't take it, I just feel bad that I'm going to be the one to kill you," she brushes past me intentionally bumping our shoulders together. I gulp as she whispers in my ear, "I can't wait."

I go to the bathroom and sit on the toilet seat for what seems like hours and hours. How did I get here? What did I do to deserve all this crap? I'm a good older sister, I do my chores and I listen to my elders. I need to make all this pain go away and I don't know how. The only way is if I went back home to little Gage and my parents, but unfortunately that's not going to happen since Fevella is literally going to kill me.

I walk out of the restroom sniffling uncontrollably. Then it hits me.

_Fenton._

He didn't join either, but it makes me wonder why. He was chatting with them yesterday by the combat station so why on Earth would he pass an offer as joining the Careers. Weird. I hear the call for lunch and I sit with Fenton and the question just sort of comes out on it's own, "Why didn't you join them?"

Fenton laughs, "I have a little pride, Wiress." then he starts eating again, "I heard Fevella offered you a chance. Why didn't you join?"

"I have a little pride," I repeat because that's pretty much the same reason I didn't take up the offer. Fenton smiles and then he asks, "Guess we're both good people here, I'm done with this." he motions to his tray and walks away to put it where the people will wash it and I just sit there.

I end up by the fire station with a pair of matches in my hand. Sadly, I'm having problems. I ask the trainer for help, but it's a lost cause. Starting a fire is just so convoluted for me. I look over and see Alliyn and Kye are having no problems. They're both just talking and not even looking at their hands as they make the perfect fire. It makes me flush crimson with anger and I make a little indignant huff sound that makes the both of them abruptly stop their conversation and look at me.

"Got a problem, Three?" Kye smirks deviously at me and I hear Alliyn giggle behind him. I shake my head 'no' and go back to trying to start the fire, failing. The two of them crack up at my misfortune and then they leave the station, probably to report to Fevella that I can't start a simple fire. Jerks. Once, I give up at the fire station. I feel lost at where I should go next and sigh I went to where Albany and Beetee directed me to go, but there seems to be one place I didn't go to and I remember Beetee's words, _"Go to the trapping section, both of you." _

Walking to the station I see all the wires and I get to work immediately I ask the instructor questions every few minutes, but not many. He calls me a natural that he reminds me of someone and that he can't put his finger on it.

"Beetee?" I ask him.

"Hmm, yes him! He was great with snares and traps, he didn't even need my help." he says matter-of-factly. I smile and keep working for the next few hours. When training is over, dinner is uneventful and boring because no one is really in the mood to talk. I even miss Mayla talking about her hair, and that's saying something.

* * *

><p>The last training day is different; since we only have few more days till the Games take place everyone is stressed and some people are desperate to make alliances. I'm not one of them, neither is Fenton, Jilla, or Qwin. I just watch as some of the others try to make alliances and get on with training.<p>

I've already been to all the stations so I just go to all of them again and see what I struggle with. Fire, archery, physical combat, and I'm not very good with knives and all that good stuff. So I just go to those stations a few more times and things get better for me.

I notice that the Career pack is staying close together in training today. They occasionally look over at us other tributes because maybe they want to get a good look at the tributes they think are threats and who'll just die in the bloodbath at the Cornucopia. I hope they don't think of me as a person who isn't a threat in the Games, I mean I don't want them to be afraid of me or anything, but I don't want them to think less of me either.

I see that Heff, Ryder, and Genna looking at me a lot. I wonder what they're thinking probably about who'll get to kill me or if my death should be fast and painless or slow and terrible. It sickens me, and I don't even know why they keep looking at me! I think I've lost my sanity when I feel someone tap my shoulder and I see a sweating and breathless Fenton who through his tired and worked state manages a small smile at me and I smile back.

"Hey, sorry I've been silent lately," he says looking at his hands, "I've just been thinking hard about some things. You know?" Oh I know, he doesn't have to tell me twice. I've been thinking about tons of things too, but that doesn't explain to me everything about his strange behavior.

"It's fine, I understand," I mange to say to him, "What about, Fenton?" he tenses for a minute, but then he stops and says, "The Games. Wiress, I don't think I'm coming back home and it kills me every second of each day. I don't think I could kill another person and just come back home like nothing ever happened. This is all so...just so...wrong. Why did I get picked to go through this? I'm so confused." I listen as Fenton pours his heart out to me, and I just feel terrible about it all now.

I know what he means and I know how he feels and it makes me realize that in a few days the both of us and 22 others will be put into a arena and will be forced to fight to the death. I hear Fenton still talking, but I'm not listening. The tears stay in my eyes at first and before I know it I'm full on sobbing and Fenton asks me what's wrong, "I just want to go home." I choke out before I'm wracked with terrible noises that are coming from my mouth. I have no self control of myself and I hate it. I hate it so much it makes me cry all over again.

I'm taken to a room in the center that's a few doors away from the training rooms and I stay there for a few minutes before I hear the door open and close. Expecting to see Fenton I see no other than Beetee.

"Wiress?" he says adjusting his glasses, "You don't have to cry, I know what you're feeling and I know it feels bad, but things'll get better," I don't believe him at all. Why is he even here? He's not even my mentor. Albany is. He seems to understand my confusion at his presence.

"Albany had to help Mayla with some...things. So she sent me." he explains. Things? I guess it's a private matter so I don't further ask about Albany not being here.

"Okay, thanks for telling me; but how do you know that things will be fine?" I spit back at him, I can tell he was expecting that as my answer and he says, "Because that's what my mentor told me and I won." he says through a smile which settles me a bit.

"How did you win?"

"I got wires and traps from the Cornucopia."

"And then what?" I ask him, impatiently. I don't recall ever being like this.

"I used them and I killed most of the others off. I wasn't proud though, those kids didn't deserve that." Beetee sighs looking at the floor under his glasses. "I'm here to tell you that crying doesn't make you feel better, anything but." he slightly chuckles, good naturedly.

"I'm not like you, Beetee," I whisper back, teary eyed even though I know moping around won't solve anything. Beetee puts his hands deep into his pockets and sits on the blue armchair closest to him. After a long time he says finally, "I see some of myself in you." we just stare at each other.

"You do?"

"I do," he repeats, "And I think you can win it. You'll just have to listen to me with the best of your abilities." I think abut this for a moment; what advice could Beetee have that would be so important for my knowledge? I don't want to disappoint him so I rub my hands together and I answer quietly but intelligently, "Shoot."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wahla! Another chapter, which I think was slightly rushed in the end, but yep. Feedback would be nice! Next is training session and interviews...then the Games! :D**


End file.
